Tiny Leaf
by Hizume'sContempt
Summary: Madara had a family. A son made of iron, a wife made of ice and a daughter made of fire. Oneshot inspired by Metric's Empty. R&R rated T for mild swearing and adult situations.


Tiny Leaf

-Madara had a family. A son made of iron, a wife made of ice and a daughter made of fire. Onehsot Inspired by Metric's Empty

He lies in darkness and he thinks of his failure to have his wife conceive a second male child. His first born is a boy whom reminds him of his younger brother. His name is Shinji. He is strong and swift and everything Madara has ever thought he would be but he is not anything more. The boy forgets his father and loves his home and not his name.

Madara looks on in disdain at the crying pink thing his wife has brought into the world. He sees she had his nose and hair. It is shiny and black, the blushes on her cheeks, he touches with his fingers and so he names her.

"Tukiko" She was born on a harvest moon in the cold of the winter months like her father. This child of the moon as he calls her is tiny and pre-mature and his wife is bleeding and looking fearfully at the child and then to her husband. The mid-wife Madara has fucked on more than one occasion is there to comfort the woman. Hizuka has a coldness in her eyes, as the woman touches her and she nearly hisses at the woman.

His wife knows he is this way with women, she had caught him once and the first time she cried and he did nothing to console her and only went to bed after he was done with the woman. She looks down at her tny daughter and hopes she has no such fate. "She is beautiful, my lord." The mid-wife says she eyes the new born babe with an envy.

Madara says nothing and he makes eyes contact with his wife who stares at him like he is nothing, she looks through him just as he used to look through her.

"How many more do you wish for me to conceive when you come to me and dirty me, you arrogant fool?" Madara is not a peaceful man so the brutal kiss on her little lips is enough to quiet the woman. It is his way of telling her what he wants and desires.

His wife is saved and the girl is given the name and Madara watches in a daze as his daughter opens her eyes and he sees fire. He touches her tiny arm and she looks on at him with those burning light eyes of hers.

She grabs onto his much larger finger with her tiny hand and it is then Madara carefully holds the child as he did three years ago with his firstborn. He is so very confused, this child should mean nothing to him just as his wife does, but the girl has a fire inside of her that burns him to the touch.

His wife Hizuka, was a difficult woman. She hated him more than anything. She was not of Uchiha blood but of Uchiha and Namikaze blood. Her dark hair and clear eyes and tanned skin was exotic to the Uchiha. Madara only got the pleasure of touching the delicate flesh a few times. And those times may be few but unforgettable to him, though he is sure his wife knows that.

He saw his wife in his daughter when she kissed his cheeks. He hugged her whch he knew he shouldn't have. He hugged her tightly. Her tiny voice and laughter bubbling up inside of him. It was enough to warm him of his wife's ice like touch and words.

He wondered why she mattered so much. He damned his child, his beautiful child. His son played and laughed at the little thing as she struggled to walk and fell but fell into someone's arms. His son Shinji smiled brightly at his sister and he saw it then. He saw the silent love and admiration he had with his brother in his two children.

But all good things end.

The years fade and Madara leaves when she is four winters old and his son is seven summers old. He kisses his sleeping son's forehead and he stares at the girl who had just entered the room.

She is no taller than his lower leg and her hair is long and wild. The dark black garbs she wore drug against the floor because she preferred them that way. He looked on and down at the girl. Her wide clear, crystal eyes stared back in confusion, their sleep now gone from them.

"You are leaving, father?" She asks with wide eyes and she looks to be in pain. it is a pain he knows to be too complex for a child but she is his daughter, he knows she knows well what it means. Madara says nothing and makes a move to leave and his daughter grabs his legs and cries.

"P-Please do not leave. Father, please." Madara hears none of it. "Take me with you." The girl begs. Madara stops his staring at the wooden panels and picks the girl up in his warm hands and stares at her coldly.

"What use do I have for you, my little one?" He asks and she answers. "You will be lonely and turn vile, that is what mother says and then you will be killed." He smirks in the darkness and his daughter sees and cries hysterically. His wife was his favorite woman, he hated her for that. He admired her keen sense of intellect, it rivaled his own.

"I love you, father. Shinji loves you. You are our father, you mustn't leave! M-mother will be in-" he kisses her forehead and then each cheek and she kisses his forehead and his cheeks. She sniffles and her bottom lip is trembling.

"Sleep." He says softly. His tomoe spin and the girl tries to fight off the genjutsu but she cannot.

It is on the eve of her seventh winter, her mother returns from her walk and is covered in blood. Her eyes are hollow and she says what Tukiko never wants to hear. "You father is dead." Hizuka finds it easier to tell her this than what is the truth.

Madara is not f course his wife, the conniving woman she is cannot bring herself to let him die. She heals him with dark seals, forbidden old hymns. She watches as he walks away in the morning light and Hashirama does not see her or Madara. Her husbands blood on her silken white kimono. Her hair becoming slick with sweat. Her blood is chilled to the bone and she wonders what possessed her to let her jailer live. She hated the man with all her might, so why would she let him live? Hizume clutches onto her daughter and the girl cries tears.

Her brother stands close and his face is a mask or nothing and his mother, ever so patient waits for him to crack. He is still young and foolish. He thinks of himself as a man now that his father is gone.

Tukiko thinks of nothing but she wants her mind to stop asking her questions.

Madara contemplates his life after his defeat, the DNA he gained from Hashirama is well worth his bodily injuries in his mind. His children's face pop up in his head ever so often. His wife's skin is on his fingertips and the soft smell of her is in his memories.

"It matters not. My brother has not died in vain."

As Madara grows angrier and hateful, his daughter grows in solace and emptiness. She trains like he did, like people _said_ he did. She becomes top of her class at the newly built academy beating her older brother.

She is careful and poised but angered when her father is spoken of. She defends him and her mother stares at her dully with a sense of sadness and pity. Hizuka fears her child will be a weak woman like she is, chasing after men who want nothing to do with her. The thought is sickening. She spends most of her time in the Hokage mansion befriending the Senju children.

She begs to be trained by the Hokage and is obliged. Hashirama's eyes are guilt ridden, he sees his friends blood on his hands. He treats the girl as if she were his own, she has Madara's face and her mother's eyes.

The children from Tobirama's team regard her with coldness except for Hiruzen who sees her as his array of light, hope, rival and friend, even if she is older than he is.

The daughter of the Hokage is a pretty girl. With long red hair and dark enticing eyes and her name is Tamako. Tukiko is entranced by the Uzumaki-Senju hybrid. She shows her skills with kenjutsu, fuinjutsu and taijutsu and is named the "leaf's delicate pillar."

Tukiko thinks of her father in every moment of battle. She questions his logic but never his intelligence. She wonders if he would be proud to know that she was a splendid ninja. Not kunoichi but ninja.

Tukiko is brilliant like her father and she favors him. She grows short like her mother but she has her father's power.

Her eyes search for any trace of him. She is almost to her chunin rank when she encounters a man in expensive clothing, a combination of a dark red jacket with a blue body suit and his face is half way concealed but she knows who this man is.

Her brother is on the mission but he is elsewhere, they are in a newly formed village that has spouts of war at every corner. Her friend Tamako is there and she is prepared to kill this stranger. Her father's jutsu run deep in her veins, the famed wood style. But it is stopped when Tukiko pushes the Senju girl out of the way from being decapitated by the kama blade the man swung with precision so good, it knicked the better part of her face.

"Father." Tukiko whispers and she is rewarded with a tugging of the material covering her father eternally young face, a face similar to her own. His eyes are blazed red with Sharingan and he asks her.

"Have you not my power, my Tukiko?" And she wants to drown in his voice she has missed it. She guesses this is what the servants talk about. Her father's once whores are married and smile in her face. They speak of her father so openly when they know she is in earshot. Their words she hears but ignores. This obsession with this man does not stop. Even in his death, he is an enigmatic man whom brought the strongest women to their knees.

Madara sees his child. She is a beautiful child, he admits. She has no fear only confusion. Her eyes hold that fire which has burned even brighter. Her hands are tiny as she balls them into fists and hits vital points in his body. He isn't letting her, somehow she is fast and a match for him in combat. 'My daughter.' His mind whispers, he senses her chakra and it burns like she does.

He smirks seeing blood dribble from his chin. The amount of chakra his daughter has is ridiculous. His is so proud of her . She has her mother's eyes and his sight. Maybe if he were a different man he would have stayed and loved her unconditionally and cherished this beauty of the moon. But Madara is not that man. He smiles sincerely as she drives his own chakra charged blade through his heart. He hacks up blood.

Tukiko knows he is not dead when she pierces his heart with his own sword, the sword he left behind in a sealed chamber that took her five years to break. But she cries and her shoulders shake and her friend asks who was that man and Tukiko answers.

"The moon." Tamako holds the shivering girl and she looks to the man and her eyes widen.

"He's gone." Tukiko smiles bitterly.

**Review! **


End file.
